


Sammy's Little Sheep

by I_Dont_Even_Know67



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sacrifice, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Even_Know67/pseuds/I_Dont_Even_Know67
Summary: You get a surprise from the man of your dreams.





	Sammy's Little Sheep

Not once has your mind not crossed Sammy Lawrence after you met him. The man who worshiped a cartoon character. Everyone questioned what you saw in him, and you even questioned yourself, but you kept saying, "He's a really wonderful man. If you would get to know him like I did..."

Even when he started talking about how Bendy would save us all and all that crazy talk, you smiled as you listened. Just hearing his voice was enough to turn you on. Now he carries you, to his old office, and sets you down on the chair. He slowly undresses you, leaving you completely naked. You could almost see the inky smile he gave behind the mask as he looked at your bare body. He then took off his overalls, leaving him completely bare from clothing as well. 

You couldn't help but notice how big his inky cock was. You looked away, blushing. He sat on your lap and you felt his precious jewels on your lower region. You were craving for him to enter you now. He could see the lust in your eyes, so he started to kiss your left breast, while taking his hand to your pussy to rub it. You let out a moan. After a few minutes, he gave your other breast the same treatment, and entered his fingers into your pussy.

When his fingers entered you, you let out a sharp gasp. His fingers were bigger than you expected. You had to let him know...  _"S-Sammy...Please be more gentle. I'm a virgin.."_ Sammy chuckled with delight.  _"Oh I'll make it as painless as I can, my little sheep~"_

He pumped his fingers in you for a few minutes, getting plenty of moans from you in return. Once you were close, he pulled his fingers out and seductively licked them clean, making you want more from him. He got up and went behind you, pulling your (H/C) hair out from over your next and started to kiss your neck tenderly. You moaned his name, wanting more. 

He placed one hand on one side of your head and the other on your neck, where he was just kissing you.  _"Sheep, Sheep, Sheep. It's time for sleep~ Rest your head, It's time for bed~. In the morning, you may wake~ Or in the morning, you'll be dead~"_ Before you could ask why he said his chant, he gave your head a quick and sharp turn, breaking your neck instantly.  Your limp body fell from the chair and into the pentagram below on the floor.

Sammy removed the chair, tossing it to the side.  _"Arise, Bendy, and accept my offering! I Summon you, Ink Demon!-"_ After he finishes your chant, your body slowly melts into an ink puddle and seeps into the floor. Meanwhile, the Ink covering Sammy's body melted off, revealing a man who looks like he's in his twenties. He had dark blonde hair, with icy blue eyes. He had a stubble of a beard growing. 

_"Sorry (Y/N). You were a beautiful and kind woman, but Sacrifices need to be made sometimes."_ He looked up at the ceiling.  _"Thank you, Lord Bendy. Amen."_ With that, Sammy got his overalls back on and walked out of the studio to live his new life...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This was only a joke. I might make an actual BATIM in the future when I get motivated to write full stories.


End file.
